


Friday the 13th

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Other, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: There's this murder case file in your University wherein a female student dies every Friday the 13th. And you uncovered that mystery unexpectedly.





	Friday the 13th

"Look!! It's Monster X!!" Your classmate points at the seven boys and started screaming. They are famous at your campus as they were very handsome and are at the star section. They are Lee Jooheon, Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo, Shin Hoseok, Yoo Kihyun, Lim Changkyun, and your childhood friend Choi Hyungwon. You were friends with Hyungwon back in elementary days but he transferred to another school in junior highschool. Now that you're both seniors, you both study in the same university but never got to get in touch with them. You never dared to tell anyone that you knew one of the Monster X because of how highly worshipped they were from the other students.

"Ya, you said you were classmates with Hyungwon before. Why won't you two notice each other?" Well, except for your friend. She was your only friend here in the university.

"Ah, it's not like we're that very close before. I just might look like a social climber if I suddenly go and talk with him. The people here worship them while I'm just nothing compared to them." You said.

"Ya. Don't say that. You're intelligence is for star section! They just weren't able to put you there because Changkyun's english skills were exceptional so they put him instead of you." You pout at that statement. You knew she was right but you kept on saying that you're just nothing.

==========

"Hey, have you heard? In this university, every friday the 13th is haunting the students. Usually girls! The teachers amd staffs would see a dead body here within the campus at least one. No one could find who the murderer was." You and your friend overheard the other students while you were taking your lunch.

"Now that they mentioned it, tomorrow is friday the 13th right?" Your friend asked you as she eats her beef porridge.

"Yeah. I guess we should be extra careful specially with those murder cases that happened here. We can't disagree with the fact that girls are getting killed during the said day." You answered as you eat your chicken porridge. The two of you continued eating porridge. This was the only food you two always buy not because you couldn't afford but you were saving up money for MONSTA X's incoming concert.

"OHMYJOOHEON! IT'S THE MONSTERS!!" the other students squealed so you two turned your head to see the commotion. But when you saw them, you noticed that something's off.

The group were heading to your table. Hyunwoo, their leader, took the lead and made eye contact with you. You got goosebumps and felt a shiver down to your spine not knowing why. Once they reached your table, everyone was looking at you including your friend.

"Y/N?" He asked so you raised your head to meet his stare.

"How did you know my name?" You asked in confusion.

"Well, our little friend here mentioned that the two of you were classmates during elementary days." You looked at Hyungwon but he avoided your stare and looked somewhere else coldly.

"He kept on talking about you when he opens up, you know." Minhyuk rests his arm around your childhood friend's shoulders.

"Ya, put your hands off him will you!" Hoseok screetched at Minhyuk but he just teased him. The two fought but it didn't last as Kihyun scolded them.

"We would to invite you to our clubhouse later after school. Here's the address." Hyunwoo placed his calling card on your table and smirked at you. Your friend seems to be disgusted with it.

"Or maybe you'd like me to pick you up?" Jooheon winked at you and you just shook your head.

"Oh? Is that porridge? A beautiful lady like you should eat something more classy. Come, eat with us and I'll treat you." Hoseok offered to you and the students around you started to whisper.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm already done eating anyway. I shall take my leave then, please excuse us. Y/F/N, let's go." You and your friend stood up picking up your trays.

"Okay, but next time you go to the canteen. Tell them that you're 'Wonho's wife' then they'll give you free ramyun." He winked at you then Changkyun just scoffed at his statement. You smiled at them before leaving but you still notice that Hyungwon is avoiding your eyes. You thought what was wrong with him.

==========

"Class dismissed." Your professor announced so everyone stood up to leave but you didn't. You just stared outside the window and let your mind fly around.

"Y/N?" You looked back and was surprised to see Jooheon in your room.

"W-What are you doing here?" He smiled and pushed the rim of his glasses upwards.

"I came to fetch you. After what Hyunwoo did earlier, it seemed that it gave you unwanted attention from the others." You looked around and saw the other students piercing stares to you while whispering to each others. You sighed because he was right.

"So, do you have other plans before heading to our clubhouse?" Jooheon asked to you.

"Oh, umm nothing really." You replied.

"Shall we?" He lend me his hand but I didn't take it as I could feel the other girls give me a killing glare. He understood so he just picked my books before I could.

"Ahh Ya! Lee Jooheon! So this is where were you!" Hoseok yelled over the other side of the hallway while we were walking. He ran to us and punched Jooheon's left shoulder. After a little fight, we continued to head outside.

"Ah, wait Jooheon-ssi. I'll leave my books at my locker." You gestured to take your books but he lifts it high.

"Ahh Ya! What are you getting at?" You whined as you try to reach for your books but you couldn't.

"Just call me Jooheon." He pouts teasingly at you.

"Sure, sure. Give me my books!" You jumped but you can't reach even an inch to it.

"Say it first." He smirked down to you. You unconsciously pouted. "Joo–"

"Just cut it out." Hoseok snatched your books from him and he gave him an irritated look.

"Hoseok-ssi." He looked back to you and he smiled gently like a bunny. He gave you your books which made your hands touch each other. You blushed a bit.

Jooheon whined to Hoseok and they fought a bit while you place your books on your locker. The other boys meet you at the school gates and you all rode Jooheon's van.

==========

"Ehh!? You went to their clubhouse yesterday!? But you said you won't?" Your friend asked you. You two went to school together.

"Jooheon-ssi fetched me so I have no choice. And Changkyun escorts me safely to my apartment so don't worry. They are very friendly you see."

I opened my locker and saw a paper fall down. I picked it up and read it saying "Stay away from the boys." You thought it was similar to Hyungwon's penmanship but yesterday he didn't seem to care about you so you got confused.

"What's that?" Your friend asked.

"Ah, nothing." You slid it in your pocket and smiled so you two went to your respective classrooms.

During lunch, the girls around you seem to give you angry stares whike others avoid you. You sighed but happy because you're friend still accompanies you despite the attention.

"Umm, I ordered chicken porridge not seafood ramyeon." I told the cafeteria volunteer.

"Ah, that's not just ramyeon. It's actually for 'Wonho's wife'." She smiled to me and I realized that Hoseok did told me that I'll be having his treat today.

After we ate lunch, we went back to our classroom but someone blocked our way. "It's best if you really avoid them." She said in a monotonous tone and left mysteriously. You then received a message.

From Jooheon: Come to our clubhouse again tonight! Also, don't tell your friend. The others might hear and follow you later. See you!

==========

After classes, you went immediately to their clubhouse and met them. Hyunwoo smirked and let you in. You noticed that he locked the door but what stole your attention is that Jooheon is holding a rope.

"W-What is that for?" You stuttered at your words.

"Well, this is for you." He smirked and you felt Minhyuk and Kihyun grab both of your wrists. You tried to fight back but they're just too strong. Jooheon tied your hands to your back down to your feet.

"What's with the stare baby? We don't like that." Hyunwoo cupped your cheeks but you spit to his face. This made him made so he slapped you hard that you fell to their couch.

"Ya, Hoseok. Isn't she the hundred lucky girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I believe she will be our last victim. So we should enjoy her to the fullest." Everyone agreed to him. You then realized that today was friday the 13th and they were the culprit behind those murders.

"Anyway, where are Changkyun amd Hyungwon? Aren't they supposed to watch outside?" Hyunwoo asked Jooheon.

"Nah, we don't need them. Y/N was a good girl not to tell anyone about this." He then laughed and so did the others.

Hyunwoo then kneeled down to your level. He took out a tweezer and pulled out your thumb's fingernail. You screamed loudly at the pain so Minhyuk gagged your mouth with a piece of clothing. He continued to pull out your fingernails. Blood started to drip down at the same time your tears did too.

Kihyun grabbed your shoulders and made you sit on the couch. He took out an eyelash curler that you're not that really familliar with. "You're eyes look very beautiful. You should stop crying..." He cupped your cheeks, placed the tool on your right eyelashes then pulled it harshly making it bleed and loose your eyelashes. You cried more as it stings too much not to mention the blood mixed in with your eye.

"Ya, Kihyun. That's too early to pluck those out." Minhyuk commented and pushed him away. "You should start gently..." His hands snakes from your thigh up to your neck. He reached for your earring then pulled both of them the same time. You squeezed your eyes shut as you wanted to scream in the pain but there's a gag on your mouth. He just smiled widely at me while I cry.

"I think it's time for the main event." Everyone smiled at Hyunwoo as he announced it. Jooheon took out a videocam and started recording. Hoseok sat beside you in the couch with a smug look on his face.

"Be good to Daddy, will you Y/N?" He grabbed you and made you fall on all fours in front of him. "Raise your ass baby." He ordered you and he slapped your ass hardly. You didn't follow him because of the pain you are feeling. He slapped you again harder this time which made you squeal with the gag on your mouth.

Just then, someone entered the clubhouse. The door was broken down and he threw a punch to Hyunwoo. "Hyungwon! What are you doing!?"

The other boys left you and started fighting with him. Blood are already all around the place but in the end he was the last man standing. Hyungwon went to your place and untied you then carried you in bridal style out of the clubhouse.

When the two of you reached to a safe alley, he put you down but still holding your shoulders to help you stand up.

"T-Thank you..." You told him still looking down. He wiped your tears away as well as the blood. He cupped your cheeks and made you look up to him. He studied your face and you felt uneasy. There was something in his eyes that you don't know. "W-What is it?"

"Just look at your face. You were so beautiful. It's such a shame." His other hand started to snake your thigh to your stinging ass while the other from your cheek fell to your chest. "H-Hyungwon s–"

"Sshhh..." He started to hug you tight while his hand exploring you. His head under the crook of your neck kissing you wetly. "Moan for me Y/N.." You whimper when his hand entered under your shirt. You tried to push him away but his arms are just too strong.

"I can't believe that I'm finally feeling the one I always wanted..." His wet kisses rised to your lips and started kissing you torridly. You started to cry again the fact that someone who saved you turns out to be someone who wants to harm you too.

"Hyung! Let her go!" Someone punched his back which made him let go of you. Before Hyungwon could get a grasp of you again, he snatched your wrist and dragged you away from him.

After running, you two sat on the bench at the plaza. The night is pitch black but thanks to the lightstand beside you get to see who it was.

"Ch-Changkyun..?" You saw his face but he's not looking to you. He looked serious and somewhat disappointed. You looked down to your lap scared that he might do harm to you too.

"Why didn't you heed my warning?" He broke the silence.

"H-Huh?" You raised your head in confusion and met his stare.

"I saw you read the letter I placed on your locker. Why didn't you take the the hint?" His voice was deep yet gentle that it didn't scare you. You found out that it was him who placed it there.

"I even had the previous victim's friend to warn you too! Aren't you that dense!?" He yelled at you out of concern.

"Even if he was your childhood friend, you can't trust them just because he's with them. Don't you know whenever he mentions you in their talk, he'd fantasize how he'd like to fuck you up? You should be careful!" You looked down and a sob escapes from your mouth. He realized that he made you feel pathetic so he felt guilty.

"Y-Ya. Stop crying. I'm sorry. I should have not raised my voice." He pats your back and you felt such care in his touch.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who to trust too either..." You cried more as you said that. He sighed and hugged you tightly.

"You can trust me. I promise I'll protect you from now on so don't worry." He rubs your back as you cry even harder after he said that. You felt safe in his embrace.

"Can I confess something?" You looked up to him to listen what he has to say.

"Actually, I know that this isn't the most romantic confession you'll ever get but, I had an eye for you for a while. I just loved how humble and kind you are specially when you didn't protested on me switching sections with me. You're beauty makes my life alive, you're so stunning that you'd shine. But I never get to confess to you because I know you don't want to get unwanted attention. Now that I have a moment alone with you, not the perfect one though, I'll take this opportunity." He blushed when he paused for a moment.

"Y/N, I love you. Will you go out with me?"


End file.
